Playing Doctor
by darknekogirl16
Summary: Heather as been wanting to have some fun with Ratchet but he's been so busy lately that they never have any alone time much anymore. So Amy helps Heather come up with a plan to get the Doctor alone as Heather shows him how much she missed him RatchetXOC


**I made this lemon for a friend of mine and was able to get it down on her birthday, now I've Edited and added alittle more to this lemon *grins* it should be easier to read now and I also fixed some spelling mistakes I noticed and delete some words I had two times without noticing.**

**Well enjoy! xD**

**Don't own Transformers, only owns Amy and Carter547 owns Heather**

* * *

"okay see ya later guys!" I said waving to two Lamborghini's.

A dark haired girl lean out the drivers window of the red Lamborghini smirking.

"have fun!" she says.

I blush but smiled

"yeah, yeah you too Amy" I said as Amy laughed then says.

"hey!"

She gets pushed back and I see a guy appear in the driver seat, the guy had short black hair with red highlights and was wearing a red racing sleeveless T-shirt as his eyes were sky blue.

he smirks and winks at me.

"tell us how it goes" he said then looked ahead and drives off as the golden Lamborghini followed.

I shake my head smiling then walk inside my home that wasn't to far off from the Military Base. Right as soon as I got inside I grin and get started with what I have plan for tonight.

* * *

A Search and Rescue Hummer H2 pulled up to the house and parked as a guy got out, he was wearing a yellowish/greenish short sleeve shirt with blue jeans as he had short dark hair. with a sigh he closed the door then walks up to the door and opens it walking in.

"I'm home" he says closing the door.

When he walks into the living room the guy stop in mid-step as he noticed the lights were off and candles were almost everywhere.

he rise his eyebrow then starts to think of what today is and comes up with nothing, at hearing footsteps the guy turns and his jaw almost drops as his sky blue eyes widen.

There stood a girl with light blonde hair that was up in a bun and little to short nurse outfit as she held a clipboard in one of her arms. he also noticed that the first few buttons were undone as he gulps little staring.

"your just in time for your check up Mr Ratchet" I said smiling.

I wanted to laugh at the look on his face but kept it at bay. just then I saw him smirk little as I knew he was catching on to my game, like always.

"yes it seems it is"

I almost shiver at the tone of his voice it was just so sexy and hot. I almost want to just drop my game and jump him right then and there with the look he was giving me.

burning lust was in his eyes as I bit my button lip smiling a little more I wasn't going to give in now not after everything I plan and set up.

So turning I smiled.

"right this way please" I said and started walking upstairs.

I knew he was following me as I felt his stare on my ass making me blush as I got to the top of the stairs and walked to our bedroom, opening the door I step to the side to let Ratchet in first.

I breath in slightly fast as I felt him brush his hand on my thigh as he passed by me, I saw him smirk as I shake my head a little and walks in closing the door.

"if you would please take a seat on the bed and take off your shirt I'll start on your check up" I said watching as Ratchet slowly starts taking off his shirt.

Which made me bite my bottom lip again as I watched and tighten my grip on the clipboard, once the shirt was off Ratchet toss it to the side then sat down on the end of the bed and watch me.

with a uneasy smile I walked over and wrote one thing down on the clipboard and hand it to Ratchet as I turn and walked over to a medic bag. Ratchet looked at the clipboard and saw the word,

_"Enjoy" _

_write_ on it as Ratchet smirked.

_oh I will_ Ratchet thought

He put down the clipboard, as I walked over to Ratchet smiling and had him lay down.

"please try and not move" I said smiling trying to hide my smirk, Ratchet nods watching my every move.

I started off by running my fingers over his arm 'checking' how his bones felt as I moved my fingers up to his shoulder and down his chest. I smiled a little more hearing Ratchet mumble as I noticed his eyes close half way.

I ran my fingers over his ribs moving down to his stomach. Ratchet breath in a little sharply as he felt my fingers run over his lower stomach just at the top of his pants.

I slowly undo the bottom to his pants and pull down the zipper then starts pulling down his pants. Ratchet let out a sigh seeing as his pants we're getting just a little to tight for him.

Once the pants were off I toss them to the side and noticed right away the tent forming in Ratchet's boxers. blushing I smiled and started running my fingers from his foot up his leg slowly.

when I got to knee I lightly brush my lips over it while running my fingers up his inner thigh, I saw Ratchet close his eyes and open his mouth slightly.

Seeing that look on his face made me more hot then I already am, when my fingers got to the upper inner thigh. Ratchet lift his hips slightly trying to get me to touch what he really wants touched.

making a 'tch' sound I smiled and pulled my hand back as I took a step back, at not feeling me near him Ratchet open his eyes and looked at me slightly confused.

"I said not to move Mr Ratchet" I said with my arms crossed, Ratchet rise his eyebrow a little then smirks.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it with my nurse teasing me and everything" he said.

my face burn with how bad I was blushing making Ratchet smirk more, I bite my lip as I felt my underwear get more wet.

I saw Ratchet eyes go down slightly then back up to my face as I saw his eyes narrow little.

"S-Sit up please" I said, watching as Ratchet slowly sat up keeping his eyes on me.

I reach into the medic bag and pull out a small flat wood stick and look back to Ratchet.

"say ahhh" I said moving closer so I was pretty much standing between his legs.

Ratchet open his mouth as I put the wooden stick on his tongue while looking inside. I almost jump when I felt Ratchet's hands brush up the back of my thighs.

I saw Ratchet trying not to smirk at seeing me blush more. I pull the stick out and toss it, I would pick it up later. I grab something with a light on it and turn Ratchet's head to the side and turn the small light on looking in his ear.

I almost groan at feeling his fingers brush along side my underwear, so very close to where I would love his fingers to be.

I turn Ratchet head to the other side and with my face being close I let my lips brush Ratchet's as I turn his head.

I looked in Ratchet's other ear and jumps slightly arching my back alittle at feeling Ratchet's fingers brush over the wet spot on my underwear.

"mmm.."

Ratchet smirked at hearing that as he press his fingers on the wet spot then pulled his hands away.

Then the next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed. I gasp and looked at Ratchet to see him on top on me and smirking.

"sorry love but there only so much I can take" he said.

I started to giggle but got cut off by Ratchet kissing me deeply as I moan a little and kiss back as I grip at his hair pulling him closer.

While kissing I felt Ratchet undoing the buttons on my outfit, once all the buttons were undone Ratchet tug off the outfit from my arms then toss it to the side.

Pulling back from the kiss Ratchet looked down to see me only in my underwear as he smirked at me.

"dirty girl" he whisper and kissed me again.

I moan at his words and the way he kissing me.

Ratchet push his tongue into my mouth and rubs it on mine as he run his hands up my sides making me shiver a little and arch my back slightly. I moan as he cupped my breasts and started rubbing them while moving down to my neck and kissing and licking sometimes nipping a little.

I ran my nails down his back moaning a little louder as he moved down and started sucking and licking at one breast while still rubbing the other.

my back arch little more pushing my breast more into Ratchet's mouth moaning his name and grind my hips into Ratchet's making him groan a little.

Ratchet started grinding his hips back into mine adding more presser making me gasp.

"Ratchet mm!"

Ratchet slowly started moving down lightly kissing my stomach making me move a little as I watch him blushing.

Ratchet hooks his fingers under my underwear and slowly starts pulling it down groaning a little at seeing how wet I got.

"mm someone a wet girl" Ratchet said in a low sexy voice making me get more wet as he pulls the underwear all the way off and toss it to the side.

Ratchet felt like a little payback as he run the tip of his tongue up the right side of my inner thigh, my eyes close as I take in a sharp breath.

I groan in disappointed as Ratchet pulled back fast before his tongue touched where I really _needed _him. Ratchet smirk and did the same thing to my other thigh, making me shiver and try to press my lower half to his mouth.

Ratchet let out a low laugh a little, I gasp at feeling his tongue lightly lick at my clit as he run his tongue all over it painfully slow and was only using the tip of his tongue again.

"Ratchet!" I moan and jerk my hips a little trying to get him to stop teasing.

Ratchet smirked up at me, my back arch as my head threw back as Ratchet started sucking at my clit and pressing his tongue down on it a little hard.

He licked at it as while, I moan loud as my fingers grip at his hair tight feeling waves and waves of pleasure shooting through my body and my blood getting hotter.

I felt the slow presser growing in my lower stomach making me moan a little more louder. Ratchet moved down slightly and started licking around the small hole there before pushing his tongue in fast.

Ratchet groan at the taste and at hearing the cry I let out in pure pleasure, feeling that his boxers were to tight now started tugging them off without stopping the fast thrusting of his tongue.

The presser was getting to much as my hips started moving with Ratchet's tongue. when it finally broke I saw white flash through my eyes as I moan Ratchet's name loudly and just about heard Ratchet moan.

His tongue started licking fast and sucking a little here and there. Once Ratchet pulled his mouth away I tried catching my breath back as I lay there shaking lightly and panting fast.

I gasp when I felt Ratchet crawl over me but what really startled me was something really warm and hard touched my leg.

I looked up into Ratchet inhuman like blue eyes to see the burning lust and love staring back at me. I smiled and pulled Ratchet into a deep kiss as he groan a little and kisses back pressing into me.

I sucked at Ratchet's bottom lip till I felt his tongue brush my lips as I let go of his bottom lip. Ratchet pushed his tongue into my mouth as my tongue started dealing with his.

I lift my legs and wrap them around Ratchet's waist not wanting to wait anymore as need ran through my body. Ratchet without breaking the kiss reach down between us while moving a little and grip himself and I felt the tip at my opening.

I shivered a little at feeling the tip brush my clit then press slightly into me. Pulling back from the kiss with a cry as Ratchet slowly started pushing in.

Ratchet tense up groaning low in pleasure at feeling how slowly he was going into my hot wet body.

"so tight...so good" Ratchet mumbled getting himself about half way in.

There was slight pain but pleasure overpowered it as I moan tightening my legs around Ratchet's waist trying to make him go faster in.

"Ratchet please!" I begged as Ratchet eyes flash then he slam the rest of him inside. Making me let out a sharp cry of pleasure as my body arched off the bed a little.

Ratchet gave me a minute before started to move slowly at first but slowly started picking up speed. I started moving my hips with Ratchet making us both moan loud as I tighten around him a little.

I pulled Ratchet closer needing to feel him closer as I press my hands on his back.

Ratchet started moving harder as he grinds his hips against mine a little rubbing again my clit making my body go crazy.

"ahh fast Ratchet go fast!" I moan loud as my nails started digging into his back.

At the slight pain from his back Ratchet groan loud and started thrusting faster while getting a little rough.

I gasp as Ratchet pulled me up fast as he sat down pulling me on to his lap as we both moan loud at feeling him go in deeper.

Ratchet grip my hips then started moving me up and down fast as I grip his shoulders. The pleasure was more insane this way.

My back arched as I started moving without Ratchet's help as my nails dig into his shoulders as I slam myself down moaning Ratchet's name loud.

"frag ah H-Heather!" Ratchet groan tightening his grip on my hips and started slamming me more down on him.

He was close and knew I was too at how tight I was getting. Ratchet threw me back on to my back then started thrusting harder and faster into me. I gasp feeling him go deeper and hit a sweet spot inside me making my let out a small scream in pleasure.

I was startled when I felt the presser break again as it hit me harder as I felt the rush go through out my body making me let out a loud cry and scream Ratchet's name.

I almost didn't hear Ratchet as he groan my name loud as his back arched and he slam in one last time and stay still.

After a minute Ratchet slowly pulled out making me groan a little as he layed down next to me as we both tried catching our breaths back.

I smiled and turn on my side and snuggled into Ratchet.

"that was great" I said still panting slightly.

Ratchet smiles putting his arm around me and nods.

"y-yeah" he said.

I smiled a little more then lay my head on his chest.

"I love you" I say as Ratchet tighten his arm around me pulling me closer.

"I love you too" Ratchet whisper in my ear then kissed my head.

My smile couldn't get any bigger as happiness went through my body, what he said next made a shiver go through my body.

"and I'm not done with you yet"

I looked up at Ratchet a little shocked as he smirked at me. I gasp then giggled as Ratchet flip me on to my other side as Ratchet pressed up to my back and lift my leg as I felt pleasure shoot through me as he pushed in fast.

We got a little to no sleep through out the whole night.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door that made me turn my head from the food I was cooking as Ratchet got up from the kitchen table.

He walked over and kissed me.

"duty calls" he said as I smile and kiss him back as I heard the door open.

"everyone dressed!"

I heard Sideswipe yell from the doorway as I heard Amy and Sunstreaker laugh a little

Rathcet rolled his eyes smiling a little then turn and walks to the front door as I got done cooking and put the food on a plate then follow after Ratchet.

I got there just in time to see him push the twins out the door as he turns and smiles at me

"see you later" he said as I smile nodding and waves as the front door closed.

Amy looked at me and grins.

"soooo how did it go" she asked as I smile more shaking my head then walks back to the kitchen.

"it was insane" I said as Amy grins more following.

"I didn't know the Doc had it in him" Amy said laughing a bit as I laugh a little too.

"you have no idea" I said grinning.


End file.
